


The Winter Years

by oujileon



Series: The Loiydon Chronicles [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: AU, Gen, Original Story - Freeform, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oujileon/pseuds/oujileon
Summary: This world is still young, and each new dawn creates new stories. In the end, only a handful of them are remembered by the time day turns to dusk. This is the story of 8 leaders, each hoping to take part in a story that will last forever, in one way or another.The country in the north, the great Sovereign of Viotvy.The countries of the east, the grand Yanzhu Empire and the Momoji Republic.The great country of the west, the mighty Union of RU.The prosperous island nation of Turachino.The country of the middle west, the proud government of Fleuvert.The ones with no country to call their own, yet aspires to lead their people…What will their desire to leave an impact on this world lead to?





	The Winter Years

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first story based on Vocaloid! I hope you will enjoy ☆  
> Feedback, proofreading and fanart is HUGELY appriciated!
> 
> Notes.   
> \- This series share similarities with mothy's Evillious Chronicles, but please don't point it out as I was mearly inspired by it.  
> \- The characters are all based on Vocaloids or UTAU Characters, but are otherwise original.   
> \- This story contains mild violence and sexual elements, but is basically a G-15/R-15 story. If you are uncomfortable with these elements I suggest you don't read.  
> \- This story is fiction. There might be elements inspired by real events, but they are not related to the real world.  
> \- If you give feedback, please tell me what I can improve on!

**_Prologue_ **

_This world is still young, and each new dawn creates new stories. In the end, only a handful of them are remembered by the time day turns to dusk. This is the story of 8 leaders, each hoping to take part in a story that will last forever, in one way or another._

_What will their desire to leave an impact on this world lead to?_

_The country in the north, the great Sovereign of Viotvy._

_The countries of the east, the grand Yanzhu Empire and the Momoji Republic._

_The great country of the west, the mighty Union of RU._

_The prosperous island nation of Turachino._

_The country of the middle west, the proud government of Fleuvert._

_The ones with no country to call their own, yet aspires to lead their people…_

 

* * *

**The Sovereign of Viotvy – _Year 1566, Winter_**

The silence of the empty halls ceased as the screams of the old king echoed throughout the castle. It was a piercing scream akin to that of a mad dog, and it surely made even the most seasoned of servants uneasy at heart. The darkened interior coupled with the screams of insanity made the castle appear as the home of someone who had long since lost their mind, rather than that of a king. Though, that would not be far from an accurate description.

A man dressed in exquisite clothing and glasses walked up to the grand portrait of the king that hanged on the wall. He fixated his eyes on those of the paintings. The man in the portrait was the very embodiment of a ruler, determination and pride of one’s country reflected in his eyes. Those eyes were no more, however.

The man sighed, the king in the portrait were since long gone and had been replaced by an unstable shell of a man. Though as much contempt he had for that man, he was under his rule, there was nothing he could do but to wait for the day of that madman’s death.

Years ago king Gatsyha Tsvetkorv fell victim to illness of the mind after the sudden passing of his wife, Princess Minzka. Despite his failing health and incapability to rule, he had refused to abdicate the throne to his only son, prince Gatsyha Tsvetkorv II, whom he had grown to mistrust due to his illness. One of the few people the old king still had trust in was his steward Kre Sinitya - the man dressed up in the exquisite attire and round glasses who was now looking at what was once his king captured in that magnificent portrait.

Kre picked up a small hourglass filled with wine-colored sand from his pocket. A small frown fell upon his face as he realized the prince should already have arrived at this point, yet he was nowhere to be seen. He let out a sigh of irritation and began making his way through the halls.

 

* * *

 

In the middle of his private study prince Gatsyha sat in an elegant armchair, his feet rested on the floor in front of the lit fireplace. The soft orange glow from the fire caused his long, dark hair to almost appear in a deep magenta color, and his fair skin looked like porcelain. In his hand he held a book with a black and green cover. Behind him stood a young woman with dark mauve hair and a grey dress. She had a soft expression on her face, as if she was almost asleep just standing there.

The princes’ eyes darted back and forth as he flipped through the pages of the book. He was so immersed in his reading that when all of a sudden a loud knocking came from the door, he jolted in his chair. Startled, he looked at the woman behind him, whom seemed indifferent towards the noise. The loud knocking continued.

“Prince Gatshya! I know you are in there!” yelled a furious voice. Gatshya put his palm over his eyes and sighed in frustration. The voice belonged to Kre, whom he had tried to escape from earlier. He motioned for the woman to let him in and she nodded in reply before unlocking the door. Outside stood an obviously angry Kre. He glared at the woman for a short moment before entering the room.

 - What part about “half past noon” is so hard to comprehend… that you purposely decide to not show up!?

 - It was not “purposely”, Kre…

 - I will not accept your excuses, you failed to show up to the meeting your father had set up. What kind of a future king would do that?

Gatshya groaned under his breath. He had actually avoided Kre for this reason alone, his father had grown more insane over the years and he simply couldn’t be bothered to listen to the ramblings and demands that didn’t make a lick of sense. But in all honesty, he knew Kre was right. He was about to face him when Kre turned towards the young woman. She had been silent all this time, but her eyes showed signs of annoyance.

 - Lady Yzki, I expect better from you. You keep enabling him to slack off like this…

 - That is false, Kre. I was here before Gatshya came here, and he was alone. I expected that the royal steward would not lose track of the prince if there is something “important” to attend.

The prince hid a small smirk under his hand. Yzki knew exactly how to push Kre’s buttons and the latter’s frustrated reaction was always a pleasure to see. Both of them were usually so calm that seeing the two of them quarrel like this reminded him of a pair of siblings.


End file.
